Ja'far (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)
Ja'far is the Adviser to the Sultan and the main protagonist of the Team Starkid Musical Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier. Appearance Personality In his youth, Ja'far was an optimistic upstart within the Magic Kingdom's politic sphere. His philosophy in life was "the Golden Rule" (treat others as you would have done onto you), meaning to practice this in his everyday life and encourage others to do the same. He was beloved by his fellow citizens and all was right for him. However, the mixed tragedies of his fellow politicians ignoring him, his wife stolen away by the very man whom he serves and everybody blaming him for the kingdom's problems have made him rather pessimistic and frustrated with his inability to change anything. Despite this, he still wishes to improve the kingdom and help others when he needs to. What makes him different from everybody else is that he is a realist - believing that just wishing and dreaming does not actually make it so - making him frustrated with the populous as a whole who live by such a creed. He is stern believer of science and reason, thus he has great skepticism for the idea of fate and magic. It is not until his kingdom is under the threat of war does he take desperate measures and tries to get the Magic lamp from the tiger-head cave Being around her whole life, Ja'far has a soft-spot for the Princess, loving her like a daughter (until he realizes that she is his daughter). He is frustrated by her air-headedness, but still tries to teach her right from wrong. Powers and Abilities As a regular human, Ja'far possessed no magical or superhuman abilities. However, he does possess plenty of intelligence. He possesses medical ingenuity, as he was able to tend to Scheherazade's wound. He knows chemistry, having used chemicals in his escape attempt. He may possess some political ingenuity, having kept the Magic Kingdom from completely collapsing in on itself from the Sultan's When he wished to become a sorcerer by the Djinn, he was able to sweep away Prince Achmed and his entire army effortlessly with the wave of his hand. As a genie, he possesses great, magical power that could warp reality. In this form however, he could only use this power to grant three wishes to the owner of his lamp. Within his lamp, he is able to see the past and future. History Trivia * Ja'far is a clear parody of the Jafar, the main antagonist of Disney's Aladdin. His name is spelled differently however for copyright reasons. ** The fact that he follows the "Golden Rule" is a nod to when he asks Aladdin if he has heard of "the Golden Rule", though Jafar's golden rule is followed by the Evil Vizier while Ja'far follows the biblical "Golden Rule." * His favorite book is Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West by Gregory Maguire. This is an obvious jab at the fact that Twisted being based on the musical Wicked. Gallery 5202e1a81f84b-twisted-the-untold-story-of-a-royal-vizier-review-11.jpg|Ja'far in his youth. 5202e1a81f84b-twisted-the-untold-story-of-a-royal-vizier-review-10.jpg|"Follow the Golden Rule." 9c4270fab3d0eed79f1377c994be9704.jpg|Ja'far and Scheherazade dream-a-little-harder.png|Ja'far hated by the people. Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Officials Category:Magic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Genies Category:Tragic Category:Pessimists Category:Selfless Category:Falsely Accused Category:In Love Category:Lawful Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Outright